Adiós Clow
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Cuando Clow murió, hubo alguién que quedo herido para siempre, al ver morir a la persona que más amaba. [ONE SHOT]


Adiós Clow

"Adiós Clow"

Era una noche fría y oscura. Una noche que siempre recordaré. Era invierno, y la nieve caía copiosamente, cubriendo el suelo con su blancura. Mi amo nos había reunido a Cerberus y a mi, pues nos había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirnos.

-- "Hoy es el día en que yo moriré."

-- "¿Qué dices?" pregunté sorprendido.

-- "Esa broma no es graciosa Clow" Cerberus parecía molesto, enojado ante lo que dijo Clow... si era una broma era demasiado cruel... incluso para él.

-- "No es una broma Cerberus. Hoy me marcharé" sonaba en serio... no por favor...

-- "¡Pero Clow...!"

-- "Encontrarán otro dueño"

-- "Pero no queremos otro dueño" dije desafiante.... no quiero a nadie más Clow.... solo a ti

-- "Como es así lo que dices Yue, tu serás el encargado de juzgar a esa persona"

-- "Pero Clow..."

-- "Para que todo sea más justo, será Cerberus el que escoja a su próximo dueño"

-- "Estas hablando en serio verdad Clow"

-- "Así es. Pero nos volveremos a ver"

Sin dejar de sonreír, Clow Reed murió... murió tan tranquilo... en su silla... no podía hacer nada más....

-- "Yo me encargaré Cerberus"

-- "Pero...."

-- "Yo me encargaré"

-- "Sigh.... de acuerdo Yue. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver"

Sabía que Cerberus también quería quedarse, después de todo, el también había amado a Clow, pero no como yo.... nunca como yo. No sé si cuando Clow me creo, quiso que yo llegará a sentir todo esto, pero lo sentía. En verdad.

Levanté el libro que él había creado con su magia, y lo sostuve frente a mi pecho. Cerberus observó como todas las cartas entraron al libro, y con una última mirada de sentimientos confundidos hacia Clow, Ceberus empezó a flotar, y yo solo estuve ahí, quieto como siempre, observando como la bestia guardiana del libro, que era como mi hermano, entraba a la portada. Cuando todo el remolino de magia y de poder terminó, observé la imagen de Ceberus en la tapa. Dejé el libro en la mesa, y metí la llave en la cuál Clow había estado trabajando por tanto tiempo entrará en la cerradura. Me sorprendí poco al observar como esta se unía a la cerradura. Después de todo, era Clow el que había hecho todo esto. Todo lo real que era mi mundo. Y ahora estaba desapareciendo.

Me asombré al darme cuenta que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Al dar la vuelta, él estaba enfrente mío. Me le acerque con cuidado, incrédulo. No podía ser cierto que el estuviera muerto. Era tan... tan... imposible. Era el mago más poderoso del mundo, quizá era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos... y nunca lo volvería a ver.

Me arrodillé frente a él. Con su amable sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados... lo único que faltaba es que respirara. Casi parecía dormido.

Con cuidado estiré mi mano hasta tocar su mejilla.... se sentía tibia, como si fuera a despertar de un sueño, y me fuera a decir que era una broma... pero poco a poco, su blanca piel iba perdiendo calor.

Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla.... Clow se había ido, me había dejado. Se había ido sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo... Había dejado morir a la persona más importante de mi vida,

Me sentía enojado, furioso, traicionado. ¿Por qué nos había dejado?, ¿Por qué ME había dejado? Hice todo lo posible por ser el mejor, para que estuviera orgulloso de mi, para que me quisiera... para que pudiera amarme... y el con su maldita sonrisa y su maldita tranquilidad me había dicho que encontraría un nuevo amo.

Tal vezCerberus querría un nuevo amo, ¡pero yo no!, ¡yo no quiero a nadie!, ¡Solo quiero a Clow!. Incluso ahora que ya no esta, solo lo sigo queriendo a él. Nadie me podrá hacer tan feliz y tranquilo y satisfecho como me siento a su lado. Por que aun ahora. Sólo, junto a su cuerpo, me siento dichoso... Pero tal vez será la última vez.

Levanté su cuerpo con cuidado, y fui caminando hacia su habitación. Podía aspirar el aroma de los cabellos de Clow... olía a magia... Eso también acabaría. Su cabeza contra mi hombro era un dulce peso que nunca volvería a sentir. 

Maldito Clow. Tan verdadero. Tan tranquilo... Tan... tan necesitado... tan dulce. Tan, tan... ¡tan amado!.

Lo recosté con cuidado en su cama, y con ternura puse su cabeza en la almohada.

Era tan hermoso...

Lentamente, me incline frente a su rostro.

Mi padre...

Mi amigo...

Mi compañero...

Mi creador...

Mi todo...

Mi única razón para existir había dejado de hacerlo, y yo estaba besándolo de despedida.

Con cuidado me recosté a su lado, abrazándolo. Ya no hice nada por evitar mis lágrimas, y estas caían libremente por mi rostro, probablemente mojando sus ropas, pero no importaba.

Él no despertaría aunque llorará todo el océano.

Poco a poco pude sentir como me iba desvaneciendo, para cumplir con el destino que Clow me había elegido. Tenía que obedecerlo, por que él seguía siendo mi amo. Pero nunca nadie sería como él.

Una última lágrima... cayó en sus labios.

Una última caricia... mi mano tocó su rostro suavemente.

Un último beso.... en sus labios que habían atrapado su aliento.

-- "Te amo Clow"

La oscuridad me empezó a rodear, y lo último que pude escuchar fue a risa de una pequeña niña, con un olor muy conocido.... había un leve olor a magia y a flores de cerezo.

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hacia tiempo quería hacer un fic de esta pareja. Me encanta la pareja de Clow-Yue... sin mencionar que Yue es uno de mis personajes favoritos, verdad ^^ Y si, mi primer fic Shounen-ai. Espero les haya gustado ^^

Para cualquier cosa, mi mail es [][1]hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com, aunque me tarde en contestar, si contesto, así que no tengan miedo, ok? Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. 

JA NE

XO

Kali ^_^

   [1]: mailto:hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com



End file.
